


Bleached

by ydoc126



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Homeworld is Horrible, Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydoc126/pseuds/ydoc126
Summary: No, Starlight would never play that game again, and Starlight was happy.





	1. Bleached

The Light was blinding, but Steven couldn't look away. White Diamond towered over him, and he barely noticed that White Pearl fazed throgh the Wall behind him.  
"Pink! There you are!", White Diamonds voice boomed throughout the room. Steven was too afraid to say anything, something was very wrong with this situation.  
"Hello Starlight. You certainly gave everyone a scare. They're all just thrilled to see you safe and sound." Her voice peirced him, he didnt know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of, he greeted her.  
"uhhh, hey-" Steven started before being interupted by White,  
"As for this latest little game of yours, thank the stars it's over. Did you have fun? Did you get everything out of your system?", Steven suddenly snapped back to it, what he came here for, he needed her help.  
"No! I need your help White-", Steven started before being interupted again.  
"Oh? No i guess it isnt... what a shame". Steven suddenly felt dread in his soul, something was telling him to run, but... he couldnt.  
"I was really hoping I wouldnt have to punish you like this...". Steven was suddenly unaware of his surroundings, he only could focus only on White, he looked into her eyes.   
"Im sorry Pink, but actions like yours cant go unpunushed". Something was wrong, where was he? Where was his family? was it brighter then usual?  
He could feel his senses weakining, all except his sight, in the corner of his eyes he could see his hair darken to a pitch black, His sight was starting to fuzz now, and he could feel cracks begin forming on his forhead.  
He could no longer feel his clothes, or the air on his skin, he no longer felt the need to breath and stopped blinking. He felt cold, he was only kept even slightly warm by the heat that the Diamond seemed to generate.  
The cracks spread over his right eye as his vision on that side was replaced with pure white light, in his other eye, his vision had deteoriated, he could only see white diamond clearly.  
He smiled, he wasnt sure why, no he knew why, it was because his Diamond was so generous, she was keeping him warm when he deserved to be shattered. His diamond loved him, he was sure of it. He didnt need to hear her speak, he knew exactly what he needed to do, and he spread his arms to hug his Diamond.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White Diamond looked down at Starlight, in retrospect, she thought, it was a shame that "pink" diamond had pure white skin now. She smiled and allowed starlight to float onto her hand, she raised them up and looked closely.  
No, Starlight would never play that game again, and Starlight was happy.


	2. The Meeting

Yellow did not intend for Pink to meet with White first, she intended to go in first and hopfully calm her nerves, and if neccesary, take the blunt of the punishment. Of course, nothing seems to ever go right when it comes to White OR Pink. She could only hope that White had gone easy on the gem who claimed to have lost her memories...  
Yellow Diamond, matriarch of Homeworld and leader of Yellow Court, was currently waiting for Whites pearl to let her into the throne room. Only yellow would be allowed into the meeting at first, then Blue, then, if neccesary, the Crystal Gems. Of course Yellow hoped it would never get to that point.  
The Crystal Gems were currently waiting on Pinks ship with Blue, Yellow was worried for all of them, what if White accused them all of being traitor! Perpostorous! Even the Crystal Gems were technically following their Diamonds orders.  
The Door disapated, and that... Pearl stood there, with her unmoving expression and fixed gaze on nothing. Yellow tried not to look at her, the thing honestly creeped her out. Yellow stepped into the throne room, and saw white towering, in the same posistion she is always in. The air was bleak, like something terrible had happend here.  
Yellows thoughts turned back to Pink...  
"Hello Lightining bolt, what brings you here today?" White said in her emotionless voice. Yellow tensed, she hated the nickname and wished to get on with it.  
"What did you do with Pink", Yellow asked. White didnt need to ponder before she said,  
"Starlight is being punished for treason against the Authority".  
Uh-oh, that was the last thing Yellow wanted to hear.  
"Wha-What did you do to her?" yellow choked on her words, She knew there was only one punishment for treason that White handed out, but to a Diamond...?  
Thats when yellow felt a presense, and turned to face her right, she nearly poofed when she saw what came out of the wall.  
Pink, with Pure black hair, White skin, a cracked, blank eye, and a greyed out pupil in the other eye. Their garmets that covered their physical form had also been switched out for ones that were grey and had a diamond cutout over their gem.  
Yellow didnt know how long she stood there, looking at Pink. She was vaugely aware that the Pearl had also entered from the other side. Eventually, she turned back to white.  
"why..." Yellow asked quietly.  
White continued to smile, continued to watch, continued to judge.  
"You are dismissed, Lightining bolt"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amethyst was bored.  
No.  
Amethyst wanted to be bored, it would help with how anxious she was waiting for Yellows return, it felt like it had been hours, but Pearl assured it had only been about 30 miniutes. As for the others, Pearl was quiet, standing still off to the side. Garnet looked out the window, and surprisingly, Blue had struck up a conversation with Connie, and they had both started sharing stuff about each others culture. She wondered why Blue would talk with a human... perhaps nerves? Amethyst herself was pacing around the room.  
That was when Yellow Diamond walked in. Everyone immediately got up at looked. Yellow looked sick to her stomach... if she even had one? She opened her mouth to begin to speak before closing it again. This continued for a minute before she simply turned to Blue and motioned her to go to White Diamonds room.  
After Blue left Yellow took the spot she sat in on the way here. Then the group continued as they were. Amethyst caught sight of yellows face, and she could see a single tear drip


	3. Tears

Blue shook as she walked back to Pinks Ship, she was dumbfounded when Yellow didn't say anything when she had returned from her meeting. Yellow ALWAYS had something to say. No, blue didn't understand until she saw what yellow saw.

Blue was terrified, if she could do that to Pink, whats stopping her from doing it to us?

Blue looked up at the pedestal Pinks ship was on as she thought back to the meeting. She nearly broke down during the meeting, Stars know what White would of done to her then.

"It was necessary to preserve the stability of the Empire, Downpour". Blue shivered, she hated her nickname. She hated Whi-

Blue stopped herself before she thought something that could be used against her, you never knew when White was looking. No.

She hated what she did to pink, all her emotions that Blue had given her during creation, gone. All the passion that yellow had given, gone. Pink was gone. Blue hated how she couldn't do anything.

Blue eventually reached the ship, and entered to find everyone the same as when she left them. As she glanced over everyone she felt sadness well up in her. That Human had told her how much she cared about Pink, they were so fragile, how could she break it to them? Yellow turned to Blue, and once again just shook her head. Blue could tell the Crystal Gems were becoming antsy now, but all blue could do was sit and wait. That was how everyone was for a few minutes.

"Well... is it our turn?" the Amethyst asked meekly. Yellow pepped up and quickly turned to the Amethyst.

"No! if you go there then what happened to Pink will happen to you!" Yellow barked back. The Amethyst was dumbfounded with what she meant, but then the Fusion took initiative. 

"What... happened to Steven?", she demanded to know, but before Yellow could answer the Pearl spoke up.

"She didn't!", she hands covered her mouth, tears welled up in her eyes. Of course, this pearl had once served White for a time, she would know all about Whites powers. The Pearl was looking for confirmation. All Blue could do was nod. The Pearl broke down in tears. Blue was afraid she would do the same thing, then Yellow slammed her fist down.

"We have to leave, now", she stammered out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starlight was waiting for his Diamond to require his assistance, everything was blurry, but it didn't matter, he knew that his diamond would light the way. 

Oh joy! he felt the pull of his Diamond! he floated towards where she needed him to be, his feet just barley touching the floor, he then fazed through the wall, on the inside he frowned, what was this blue presence that was just even slightly obscuring the beauty of his Diamond. He could feel the presences eyes on him, before they turned back to his Diamond.

Starlight couldn't feel the single tear streak down his face.


	4. The Plan

"What?!", Blue Diamond and the Crystal gems shouted in unison at Yellows suggestion.

Connie had just learned that something had happened to her best friend, something terrible, and the Diamond just wants to run away? What could terrify her so much? Connie glanced at Pearl's face and saw she still had tears streaming down her face. Glancing at the other gems she saw that Garnet was conflicted, while Amethyst seemed to be out for blood.

"Oh no," Amethyst began, "We are not just leaving Steven here on Homeworld to suffer, or worse". Amethyst drifted off and looked out the window, "I'm not giving up on him". Yellow, on the other hand, seemed to sympathized with what Amethyst was saying, but replied, "You don't seem to understand, there is nothing we can do! We are done for if we try and do anything, not that there is anything we CAN do, only White herself can reverse what happened to him!". Garnet then looked up, "Are you sure?"

Yellow seemed to think about this for a moment, before leaning back and shrugging. It was Connie's turn to speak, "Listen, we have to do something! Even if we cant reverse what White did to him, then we have to make sure she doesn't hurt him anymore!" Connie looked at Yellow, "Please". 

Yellow finally, Connie realized, looked like a person who has lived for Eons, seen more things then anyone person wants to see. Yellow spoke, "If we do this there is no going back, Blue and I can never return here after this, we will be stripped of our status". She sighed, "This was the final straw for me, I will help 'save' Pink". Blue then pepped up, "As will I".

Connie smiled, "then we are gonna need a plan!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Plan had been created, although the group had taken the time to find a proper get away ship, one was supplied by a less then enthusiastic Emerald, who affirmed that it was, "The 2nd ship shes lost this cycle!". Yellow and Blue had also retrieved their own personal Pearls from their own quarters. They would watch over the ship while the plan was hatched. Yellow and Blue would distract White, and be prepared to fight if needed. While the Crystal Gems would search for Steven on the sidelines. It was a pretty good plan if Connie would say so herself. 

Connie took the time to wonder about what Steven was thinking, Blue had explained what had happened while they were planing, but even she was confused about things. Was the mind wiped or simply covered? Connie hoped it would be the latter, she didn't want to have to start all over with Steven.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White looked at the two gems at her feet. Starlight and her pearl. How happy they both are. Once upon a time that this Pearl was made for pink by Downpour and Lightning Bolt after the first pearl she was given disappeared and became the renegade pearl. Of course White knew that first Pearl was simply following orders. This pearl had emerged around the time Starlight faked her shattering. With everything happening, no one noticed her go missing.

White smiled at the two Gems, what could of been, she thought.


	5. The Ship

Whites Ship was ginormous, and according to Blue, has not left Homeworld in Eons. 

Garnet looked around at her newfound team, however unhappy with the circumstances she was. This was a possibility she had seen back on Earth, but she had dismissed the thought that White would harm a fellow Diamond. 

She was sad to be wrong. 

But.

She was happy that the Diamonds seemed to be on their side for now. She watched Yellow Diamond press her hand on a wall, then start banging it when it wouldn't open. Eventually, it did open, and the Gems were met with White Pearl, staring up at the heavens. Garnet had realized, but didn't want to believe it, that this is what happened to Steven.

The Group of Gems and the Human rushed past the Pearl, who simply fazed backwards into a wall. Yellow shouted for Blue to follow her, while Connie shouted for the Crystal Gems to follow her. As Yellow had told her, Steven was probably being held below the throne room. The Crystal Gems rushed downstairs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Two Diamonds reached the throne room quickly, and knocked on the wall to be let in. The wall dissipated, and they were met with White.  
"Hello Lightiningbolt, Downpour. What brings you here?" White started in her normal monotone voice. A couple moments passed before Yellow decided to speak up.  
"Yes White, we are here to talk about the establishing four new colonies. Two for me, One for Blue, and if it is ok with you, One for Pink". Yellow stopped abruptly, awaiting Whites response after she had raised her hand.  
"A colony for Starlight will not be necessary, as you have seen she is currently under punishment until further notice". Blue can take her proposed colony though..." White trailed off, and, although it was impossible to tell, she seemed to turn her gaze to below the diamonds feet.  
"Oh...?", White started. Yellow felt Whites eyes pierce her very existence. "Do you two intend to side against me? Do you two intend to leave service?" White asked, calmly.  
Blue glanced at Yellow, out of the corner of her eye Yellow could see Blue about to cry. Yellow felt something well up inside her.

Fear.

With fear comes instinct, something a Diamond hasn't felt for Eons.  
Instinct leads to Flight.

Or Fight.

White seemed to become ever so slightly irritated at the lightening caressing her body. Blue raised her hands in order to fight.

Downpour wouldn't get the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it took so long, writers block hit :/

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://molded-from-clay.tumblr.com/image/176221272977


End file.
